Love and Dead
by Nyny-chan
Summary: L'amour et la mort : la mort de l'amour, l'amour de la mort sont au coeur des souffrances et des interrogations d'Hermione et Drago. Ils se sont tant combatut, ils ont tant perdu tous les deux arriveront ils à s'aimer ? HPDM
1. Hair pour ne pas souffrir

RON !!!

Harry s'avança de quelques pas vers Hermione, elle vit bien qu'il évitait son regard. Et quand il arriva à sa hauteur il était très pale

« Hermione... commença t-il.

OU EST RON ? Le coupa Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard désespéré et se mordit les lèvres.

Dis moi où il est... Ordonna la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Hermione, dit-il d'un ton plus ferme. Il... Il s'est battu avec courage et je... Sa voix vacillait.

DIS MOI OU IL EST !!! Hurla t-elle.

Il... Il est là-bas, finit-il pas dire en indiquant un monticule de pierres.

Hermione se précipita au milieu des décombres, Tonks était accroupie près d'un corps... Un corps a moitié recouvert par des débris rocheux. Pourquoi donc personne ne tentait rien pour l'aider à se relever ? Hermione se précipita près de l'Auror et elle étouffa un murmure horrifié en reconnaissant les cheveux rougeoyants de son ami.

RON, elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua frénétiquement. Ron, arrête de faire l'imbécile, réveille-toi... Dit-elle le souffle court.

Hermione, Tonks mit sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. C'est fini...

NON !!! TU MENS !!! RON !!! Elle sentit vaguement des bras se refermer sur elle, elle entendit même quelques mots prononcés d'une voix grave. Mais plus rien de tous ça n'avait d'importance, le décor autour d'elle sembla s'évanouir dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres. Elle hurlait de douleur au milieu de ce silence mortel, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues mais le monde resta sourd à ses appels. Doucement elle se sentit chuter dans l'inconscience.

Ron était là, il souriait puis il lui tendait la main en rougissant... Ils étaient au « au trois balais » avec Harry et Hagrid, ils riaient... Harry et Ron la sauvaient d'un troll... Ils étaient à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Hermione était dans un lit mais ils étaient ensemble...Ensemble...

Puis ils étaient dans le jardin du terrier et ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois, la cape de Ron prenait feu et Fred et Georges riaient à gorge déployée... Ils étaient au chemin de traverse et Hermione prenait sa main dans la sienne, les oreilles de Ron devenaient toutes rouges... Ils étaient quelques parts mais le lieu n'avait pas d'importance, Ron lui tendait une petite boîte rouge en écrin, c'était une bague, Ron rougissait et disait qu'elle n'était pas très jolie mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui en acheter une mieux...

« Ron... »

Hermione fut réveillée par une lumière éblouissante, elle voulu placer ses mains devant ses yeux mais ses bras lui semblèrent étrangement lourds. A travers une espèce de brouillard indéfinie elle entendit la voix de sa mère : « Elle s'est réveillée ! ».

« Hermione ma chérie comment te sens-tu ? demanda la voix inquiète de cette dernière. Quand sa vue fut un peu plus claire, elle put distinguer sa mère, son père, mais aussi Harry et, un peu plus loin, un sorcier en robe verte.

Je vais bien... Je crois ... dit-elle en essayant de se relever sans succès. En désespoir de cause elle tourna la tête vers les murs totalement blancs qui l'entouraient, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards soucieux.

Je suis à St mangouste ... soupira t-elle.

En effet. C'était l'homme à la robe verte qui avait parlé. Je suis guérisseur, reprit-il. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle sentit un sursaut de colère monter en elle, est-ce qu'elle se « souvenait » ? Comment aurait t-elle pu oublier que ... Que Ron... Même en pensée elle se refusa à mettre ce mot si « définitif » sur ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Mais elle se souvenait, bien sur, même si elle aurait préféré oublier.

Elle acquiesça dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Très bien, vous allez devoir passer quelques jours en convalescence mais vous pourrez rentrer chez vous très bientôt. »

Hermione qui s'était un peu redressée contemplait à présent avec obstination ses bras blanc « Chez moi » songea t-elle avec un douloureux pincement au cœur. Depuis quelques mois seulement elle avait déménagé... Avec Ron... Ce n'était pas très grand ni très luxueux mais c'était à eux. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour y remettre les pieds sans que son cœur ne se noie dans un flot de souvenirs.

Le guérisseur émit un toussotement devant son silence mais elle s'en moquait, il prit congé en conseillant aux parents d'Hermione de rentrer chez eux et de dormir. Mme Granger refusa mais Harry lui assura qu'il veillerait sur sa fille, ils déposèrent alors une bise sur le front et la joue de leur fille avant de sortir de la pièce. Quand ils furent partit, Hermione tout en conservant les yeux baissés demanda faiblement à Harry pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmener dans un hôpital moldu. Il répondit tout aussi doucement qu'ils avaient un peu paniqués et qu'ils avaient préférés prendre la solution la plus rapide en utilisant la magie pour se rendre à l'hôpital. « Je vois.» répondit-elle platement.

« Je...Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, je reviens... dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte la jeune fille se mit à parler d'une voix sans intonation, résignée.

Nous faisions souvent des cauchemars, commença t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant si la souffrance d'Hermione ne l'avait pas rendu un peu folle. Mais elle reprit de cette même voix : Je voyais sans cesse du sang, et son... Visage... Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement, il venait de comprendre de quoi elle parlait mais il la laissa finir, déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Parfois je me réveillais en sueur, mon cœur battait si fort... J'avais l'impression qu'il allait surgir juste devant moi... Pendant une minute, je retrouvais toutes mes angoisses de ce temps là... Harry remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de caresser l'anneau à son doigt d'un geste nerveux. Mais... Mais je me tournais et je le voyais dormir paisiblement, il ronflait un peu, dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Ca me rassurait et je... Je me disais... Je me demandais comment fait Harry ? Comment fait-il quand il se réveille avec ces peurs ? Tout seul... » Les larmes commencèrent à couler, elle avait toujours les yeux penchés vers l'avant et son dos était secoué de sanglots muets. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, il se rappela son embarras devant les larmes de Cho, il y avait de ça des années. Mais cette fois c'était différent il comprenait, il comprenait parfaitement. Il l'a pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les pleurs diminuent. « Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?» dit-elle faiblement de sa voix toujours secouée de sanglots.

«Tu vas rester telle que tu es... Tu es Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie et aussi la fille la plus intelligente du monde sorcier, dit-il avec un sourire, elle essuya quelques larmes.

Merci ... Répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Maintenant tu devrais dormir un peu. Il essaya de se dégager pour la laisser se coucher mais elle le retint. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je...Je ne veux pas m'endormir... Sa voix était si éteinte qu'Harry eut du mal à l'entendre. J'ai peur d'oublier qu'il est ... Elle tremblota légèrement. Même si elle aurait bien voulu effacer de sa mémoire les récents évènements rien au monde ne l'effrayaient plus que de se réveiller en l'ayant oublié et d'avoir ensuite à s'en rappeler.

Je ... Je comprends...

Et puis, elle afficha un mince sourire, j'ai assez dormi tu ne crois pas ?

Oui, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il alla chercher une couverture supplémentaire, il se calla à côté d'elle dans le lit et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur son épaisse chevelure. Pendant quelques minutes il essaya de maintenir une conversation, parlant de tout et de rien en évitant de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Mais bien vite il montra des signes de faiblesse, il était épuisé et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté il finit par s'assoupir.

Du côté d'Hermione, le sommeil se dérobait à elle, chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux desséchés d'avoir tant pleuré elle voyait le corps sans vie de Ron. La jeune fille passa la nuit à remuer de noires pensées : la douleur avait laissée place à une colère incroyable, une fureur désespérée et tout en regardant l'anneau briller à son doigt elle pris une grande résolution, ou plutôt elle se fit une promesse. La promesse de retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça à celui qu'elle aimait et de leur infliger le même sort, à n'importe quel prix.

Depuis lors, Hermione ne versa plus une seule larme et elle sortit de St mangouste plus tôt que prévu. Elle refusa de retourner chez ses parents, elle voulait vivre dans la maison qui autrefois avait été aussi celle de Ron. Elle refusa aussi qu'Harry ou les autres viennent avec elle, Hermione voulait être seule, elle appréciait qu'ils se soucis tous d'elle mais il lui était devenu difficile de supporter leurs regards inquiets en s'efforcent d'avoir l'air heureuse...

Quand elle entra dans la maisonnette, elle se demanda comment tout pouvais être comme avant. Chaque chose était à sa place, en tout cas ses affaires : celles de Ron étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison, comme-ci ... Comme-ci il était parti travailler le matin même...

_« Locomotor barda !_ »

Le sac qui contenait les quelques affaires que lui avait apporté sa mère à l'hôpital alla se ranger directement dans un placard. Hermione eut du mal à supporter le silence pesant : « Je veux de la musique » s'écria t-elle. « Mais certainement » grogna la radio ensorcelée que M Weasley avait lui-même détournée avant de leur offrir. Elle se mit à jouer la nouvelle chanson des Bizzar' Sisters et Hermione ramassa les quelques vêtements et autres bricoles qui jonchaient le sol ou les meubles. Elle allait ranger un livre de Quidditch qui traînait sur une commode quand une photo en tomba : elle vit Ron, Harry et elle-même lui sourirent et lui faire des petits signes de la main. La photo avait été prise peu après leur sortie de Poudlard. Elle serra les poings, elle mit la photo avec le reste des affaires de Ron. La jeune fille fut détournée de sa mission de rangement par un faible hululement. « Ho ! Non ! Coq ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! » Elle ouvrit la cage qui été près de la fenêtre et pris délicatement le petit oiseau qui n'avait guère grossit depuis toute ces années. Il ne hululait pas gaiement comme à l'ordinaire, ses minuscules yeux mi clos. Le pauvre hibou était resté sans nourriture et sans eau depuis le jour où elle avait quitté la maison, ce qui faisait quatre jours en comptant celui où elle était dans un sorte de coma.

Elle le fit boire un peu et quand il fut réhydraté Hermione le remis dans sa cage avec quelques bouchées de « miam-hiboux ». « Je suis vraiment désolée coq » dit-elle penaude, mais ce dernier ayant repris un peu de force lui mordilla gentiment le doigt. Elle avait laissé un peu de nourriture pour Pattenrond toutefois, et elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, la plupart du temps il n'avait besoin de personne.

Le regard de la jeune fille balaya la pièce, les bizzar' Sisters avait été remplacées par une femme qui chantait d'un voix douce et envoûtante. Hermione ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles mais la musique la rendit encore plus nostalgique. Elle soupira, le poids qui venait de s'abattre sur elle ne lui sembla que plus lourd....

Refusant de se laisser entraîner par ses souvenirs elle se dirigea d'un pas certain vers une autre pièce de la maison qui était à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais et était dépourvu de fenêtres. L'essentiel du mobilier était constitué de deux énormes bibliothèques où étaient entreposés tout les livres d'Hermione, on avait à peine trouvé la place de mettre un vieux fauteuil rouge et une table basse où il y avait d'autres ouvrages entassés à la va vite.

D'un léger coup de baguette elle alluma les quelques bougies qui trônaient sur la petite table. Malgré sa taille et son obscurité, cette pièce était la préférée d'Hermione. Elle y passait souvent des heures plongée dans un de ses précieux livres, Pattenrond ronronnant doucement sur ses genoux. Pendant un court instant Hermione se sentit un peu mieux, au moins ici elle n'avait pas de souvenirs communs avec Ron. Mais elle sentit bientôt un sursaut de colère monter en elle, aucun de ses livres ne lui apporteraient la solution pour ramener son fiancé. Hermione se rappela à quel point elle avait été fascinée par la magie parce qu'elle réfutait toutes les lois de la physique et de la réalité, seulement...

Seulement la magie ne pouvait rien contre la mort...

Elle avait pensé le « mot » celui qu'elle refusait depuis le début, Hermione en ressentit un sentiment de désespoir et de colère si violent que des étincelles rouges crépitèrent à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. D'un geste furieux elle fit tomber les livres de leurs étagères : à quoi servait donc tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec tant de rigueur si ça ne l'aidait en rien à ramener Ron ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'aider à retrouver et à punir ceux qui le lui avaient enlevé, songea t-elle avec amertume.

A bout de force et de désespoir elle se laissa glisser à terre. Un de ses livres s'était ouvert en tombant : « _Les Sortilèges Impardonnables_ » lut-elle à mi-voix.

_**Voila j'espère que ça vous à plu ...**_

**_Un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice qui est pour toujours irremplaçable, autant pour ces talents que pour son amitié, (je te dédis ce premier chapitre) !_**

_**R&R please !**_

_**Nyny-chan (alias Estrella)**_


	2. Je le tuerai !

Hermione réfléchissait, consultant et analysant pendant des heures ces précieux livres. Pendant ce temps la au moins son esprit ne s'égarait pas dans les méandres de ses souvenirs...

Il lui fallait assouvir sa vengeance coûte que coûte, mais la fureur désespérée qu'elle avait éprouvée c'était peu à peu apaisée pour laisser la place à une obsession et une volonté sans limite. En fait la passion qui aurait pu l'amener à commettre quelques actes malheureux c'était transformés en une longue réflexion : Hermione étudiait chaque hypothèse, chaque solution avec obstination. Doucement, germa alors dans son esprit un plan, simple, qui lui coûterait du temps ainsi que du courage mais qui était « réalisable » et dont la première étape consistait à devenir « Aurore ».

Hermione avait obtenu la note « _Optimal_ » à pratiquement toutes ces épreuves d'Aspics, ce qui lui permis d'avoir accès aux différents tests qu'il fallait passer pour devenir un Aurore reconnu. Il s'agissait en réalité de différents tests d'aptitudes visant à déterminer si elle avait les connaissances et la pratique requise pour combattre la magie noire et elle était déterminée à les passer avec succès malgré la désapprobation d'Harry.

La « _Défense contre les forces du mal_ » n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Hermione, cependant son irréfragable volonté et sa grande connaissance des sorts, contre sort et anti-sort lui permettrait sûrement de les réussir. Il restait donc un dernier obstacle, en effet pour parvenir au statut d'Aurore il fallait aussi passer une série de tests de personnalités très poussés et Hermione doutait que le désir ardent de vengeance qui l'habitait fasse parti des qualités recherchées chez les futurs chasseurs de mages noirs. Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'on ne puisse pas décerner chez elle ce sentiment, mais comment ?

Séverus Rogue était en train de griffonner un grand D aux angles pointus sur une copie d'élève de deuxième année quand Hermione entra dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de bureau, hors de Poudlard.

« Mademoiselle Granger, siffla t-il. Si je m'attendais...

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en politesse, dit-elle avec raideur. J'ai un service à vous demander.

Ah oui ? s'étonna t-il avec un intérêt feint.

Oui, je veux que vous m'appreniez l'Occlumancie, acheva t-elle sans prêter attention au ton qu'il avait employé.

Et bien... Rogue parlait d'une voix désagréable en détachant chaque mot. Je crois, que je vais, hélas, devoir refuser.

Il avait contourné son bureau pour pouvoir la dominer de sa taille mais Hermione ne se laissa nullement impressionnée.

Et moi je croit que vous n'avez pas vraiment compris, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Pendant un instant, ils se fusillèrent du regard.

Et bien expliquez vous ! S'exclama le professeur la lèvre retroussée.

Hermione eut un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant et elle détourna les yeux vers le tas de copies étalé sur le bureau.

Les derniers devoirs de vos élèves je présume, dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux du tas de feuilles.

En effet, répondit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Je me demande comment réagiraient les parents de tous ces élèves s'ils apprenaient certaines choses à votre sujet... Rogue était devenu encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes minuscules, mais elle poursuivit sans y faire attention : Quand on pense à la manière dont certains d'entre eux ont réagi quand ils ont su que Lupin était un loup-garou...

Serait-ce une menace Miss Granger ? Il essayait de se montrer indifférent mais le trouble était perceptible dans sa voix.

C'était une simple question, répondit Hermione avec une expression de pure innocence fabriquée de toute pièce. Cependant, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, il serait préférable pour vous que vous vous souveniez que je ne fais pas de menaces... Seulement des promesses...

Il me semble évident, que la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher vous égare jeune fille, siffla t-il entre ses dents en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Ce que vous pensez ne m'intéresse pas, seul ce que vous pouvez m'enseigner à une importance à mes yeux. Aussi je vais vous reposer ma question : Acceptez vous de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ?

Le visage de Rogue fut contracté par un rictus de colère contenue et Hermione su qu'elle avait atteint son but.

Très bien, alors je viendrais ici chaque soir de la semaine à partir de dix-neuf heures, finit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir elle ajouta : Une dernière chose : il est dans votre intérêt que je réussisse... Croyez moi...».

Quelques semaines plus tard Hermione devenait une Auror ...

Elle arpentait d'un pas assuré les couloirs du ministère de la magie, tourna à une intersection et pénétra dans l'ascenseur bondé avant que les portes ne se referment dans un impressionnant bruit de chaînes. Un vieux sorcier boudiné posa sur Hermione un regard appuyé et elle soupira.

« Vous êtes la jeune fiancée de Ronald ? Demanda t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione eut un léger coup au cœur en entendant ce prénom et elle baissa les yeux. C'est un bon p'tit gars, reprit le sorcier sur un ton affectueux. J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt parmi nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, comment va-t-il ?

Bien... mentit Hermione

Ca me rassure, s'exclama le vieux sorcier avec un sourire. J'ai bien hâte qu'il revienne, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a pensé du dernier match des « _Canons de Chudley_ ».

Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sport magiques, Siège des ligues britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus, annonça une voix féminine glaciale.

Et bien au plaisir. » Dit-il en soulevant son chapeau dont la pointe vacillait, et il s'engouffra par la porte.

Hermione s'accota au pan de l'ascenseur pour ne pas vaciller, le sol semblait se dérober sous elle. Elle repoussa violement le sentiment de vide qui commençait à l'envahir. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, elle aurait voulu que Harry soit là... Mais elle se ressaisit : elle avait une mission à accomplir et elle devait s'en tenir à son plan, le reste attendrait...

Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

Les sorciers et sorcières entassés dans le ridiculement petit ascenseur sortaient et entraient. Hermione ne s'en souciait pas plus que des notes de services volantes qui tournoyaient autour de la lampe ni que de la voix glaciale qui annonçait les services par étage jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

Niveaux deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratif du Magenmagot.

Alors seulement elle descendit de l'ascenseur, longea un long couloir, bifurqua à droite franchit une double porte de chêne et arriva dans une vaste salle en désordre divisée en box. Une grande plaque en argent indiquait : « Quartier général des Aurors », la pièce raisonnait d'écho de conversation et des notes volantes volaient de box en box. Elle avança le long du couloir jusqu'à atteindre un box vide, le seul qui ne soit pas recouvert de photo ou d'écrit diverse. Un bureau et une chaise faisaient écho aux murs blancs et elle s'assit derrière. En regardant dans le box d'en face elle pu voir les photographies des derniers mangemorts encore en cavale. Bellatrix Lestrange lui adressa un sourire mesquin : le ministère continuait à la rechercher, bien que tout le monde sorcier soit persuadé de sa mort. Un peu plus loin, Lucius Malefoy jetait des regards de profond mépris tout autour de lui : la photo avait du être prise pendant son incarcération à Azkaban, d'où il s'était malheureusement enfui. Quelques autres photos étaient épinglées sur les murs mais Hermione ne les connaissait pas et s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la suite de son plan...

Les Aurors avaient accès à certains dossiers classés « confidentiels », et celui qui intéressait Hermione renfermait toutes les informations sur les circonstances de la mort de Ron. Et au diable Harry qui pensait qu'elle se contenterait d'un « _il s'est battu avec courage_ », elle découvrirait qui avait tué Ron et un fois qu'il serait entre ses mains, elle le **tuerait** !

Pour accéder à la salle où était entreposée tout les dossiers des Aurors et du Ministère, il fallait déjà savoir où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire derrière la plaque commémorative. C'était en fait une dalle immense qui semblait être en marbre et qui portait en lettres dorées l'inscription « _Mort au combat _», les noms des parents de Harry y figurait, celui de Sirius aussi et la liste s'étalait ainsi tout au long du mur, les morts de la première guerre mais aussi ceux de la deuxième ; à commencer par Cédric, Maugrey ainsi que certains autres membres de l'ordre venaient ensuite. Il y avait même quelques uns de ses camarades de classe mais ... Mais Ron n'y était pas. Hermione était partagée, entre le soulagement de voir que son nom n'était pas gravé sur la sinistre plaque des morts et le sentiment d'injustice face aux désintérêt total du ministère pour la mort de celui qu'elle aimait.

« _Boréal_ » Dit-elle d'un voix forte en chassant ses sombres pensées.

La plaque s'écarta légèrement en son centre, comme s'il s'était agit de simples rideaux qui se refermèrent derrière elle quand elle fut passée. Elle pénétra dans une pièce minuscule et très sombre. « _Lumos_ » un fin rayon de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette magique, au centre de la pièce il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fontaine de pierre : une statue de taille modeste et en forme de phénix surplombait un bassin. Hermione s'en approcha, ses yeux se posèrent sur le phénix : « _Je veux savoir comment Ron est mort et qui l'a tué_ » souffla t-elle à la statue. Le phénix de pierre étira ses ailes et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que son bec effleure l'eau. Aussitôt de minces filaments de larmes argentées sortirent de ses yeux pour se déverser dans l'eau, où ils se mirent à tourbillonner très vite. Hermione se pencha en avant et vit qu'ils étaient devenus transparents, la surface de l'eau ressemblait maintenant à une espèce de miroir où se reflétait un décor sombre comme si elle le voyait du dessus. Elle se pencha davantage pour voir, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle bascula la tête la première dans la vasque. Elle fit alors une longue chute dans une obscurité glacée puis le tourbillon argenté s'évanoui et laissa place à un décor obscur, Hermione se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être des ruines. Elle vit Harry s'avancer doucement :

« Ron !? Appela t-il.

Mais sa voix lui revint en écho.

Pauvre Potter trop sot... Trop fier de sa personne pour tirer les leçons de ses erreurs, siffla une voix sortit de la pénombre.

Qui est là ! S'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette sur les ombres mouvantes.

Comme la vengeance est douce... Murmura une voix féminine.

Bellatrix ... Souffla Harry en reconnaissant la voix. Je te croyais morte, ajouta t-il avec un grognement hostile. Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais il faisait trop sombre.

Et bien ce n'est qu'une minuscule partie de ce que tu ignores mon jeune ami. Figure toi que je ne suis pas la seule que tout le monde croit mort...

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Harry qui cherchait visiblement à gagner du temps. Des rires retentirent de toutes part, dénonçant la présence d'au moins six ou sept Mangemorts.

Ce que nous voulons dire, jeune impudent c'est que contrairement à ce que toi et tes petits amis prétendez ... Notre maître est vivant ! S'exclama une voix grave.

Hermione étouffa un cri, ce qui n'était pas utile puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Vous mentez ! Je l'ai tué ! Et je vous tuerais aussi !

Les Mangemorts sortirent enfin de leur cachette, Hermione en compta une dizaine. Un d'eux s'approcha et ôta sa cagoule Hermione reconnut Lucius Malefoy !

Si notre maître était mort crois-tu sincèrement que tu porterais encore cette cicatrice ? dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Malheureusement pour toi tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour assister à son retour.

Des éclairs de stupéfix jaillir de tous les côtés et touchèrent quelques Mangemorts pendant que les autres paniquaient.

Vous voyez je tire les leçon de mes erreurs, dit Harry en soutenant le regard de Lucius sans sourciller. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et les autres membres de l'Ordre venaient de surgir de nulle part et se battaient à présent avec les Mangemorts dans un brouhaha infernal de sortilège et de cris.

Mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien, elle venait de trouver Ron. Il se battait avec le père de Goyle. Le voir devant elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, il était devant elle, bien vivant... Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'approcha de lui mais quant il fut assez près Ron projeta Goyle au sol et la traversa. Hermione regarda sa propre main comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu puis l'avança vers le visage de Ron qu'elle traversa. Pendant un fraction de seconde elle... Elle avait voulu croire qu'il était vraiment là...

Ron pointait à présent sa baguette sur Goyle qui se tortillait à terre en essayant de retrouver propre baguette. Hermione entendit un cri derrière elle : Malefoy avait lancé un sortilège en direction de Ron et Harry en avait lancé un pour l'en empêcher : la sort d'Harry envoya Malefoy dans le décor mais pas assez vite et l'éclair provenant de la baguette du Mangemort, à défaut de toucher Ron directement avait fait s'effondrer le plafond au dessus de lui en touchant une poutre de pierre. Ron se retrouva ensevelit sous cette avalanche de rochers.

RON !!! S'écria Hermione en pure perte.

Le décor sombre s'évanoui et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la minuscule salle obscure, essoufflée, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

« Je le tuerais, je tuerais Lucius Malefoy... Je le jure... » Souffla t-elle.

**Toutes mes excuses ! J'imagine bien que vous vous demandez comment je vais justifier que Drago ne soit pas encor là ! Et bien... -- Je n'ai aucune excuse mais je vous fais la promesse qu'il sera là au prochain chapitre !**

**Et bien sur je n'oublis pas tous ce que je laisse en suspend :**

**Qu'est-ce que Hermione sait à propos de Rogue au point de pouvoir lui faire du chantage ?**

**Comment Harry s'est-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?**

**Quel poste occupé Ron au ministère ?**

**Et bien sur pourquoi tout le monde pense que Voldemort est mort ? Est-ce qu'il l'est vraiment ?**

**Et encore bien d'autres ! Tous ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter que je fais « exprès » de laisser ces zones d'ombres et que bientôt vous saurez tout !!! Et je vous parlerait de ce que sont devenus les principaux personnages. Et SURTOUT au prochain chapitre je ferais venir le GRAND ! Le MAGNIFIQUE ! Le GENIALISIME ! Je veux bien sur parlé de DRAGO !!! XD !!! **

**MDR désolé pour petit paragraphe sans intérêt ! -- **

**Au prochain chapitre ;) merci pour les deux tite reviews (c pas bicou mais ça fait plaisir)**


	3. Une vielle connaissance

CLAC

Harry qui n'avait fait qu'entrevoir la personne à qui il ouvrait sa porte de si bon matin, recula sous l'impulsion d'une gifle magistrale.

« Herm... Hermione ??? s'exclama-t-il ,outré, une main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse. Mais son niveau de colère retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté quand il vit les yeux rouges et pleins de colère de son amie.

Comment est-ce que tu as pu ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard haineux, dégoûté.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ???

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Poursuivit-t-elle sans prendre en compte son intervention.

MAIS ENFIN PEUX-TU ME DIRE DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!! cria-t-il sentant soudain sa colère revenir à grande vitesse.

Je parle de Ron ! Je parle de Voldemort ! Je parle de tout ce que tu me caches d'autre ! hurla-t-elle.

Il y eut un court silence puis Harry poussa un soupir désespéré, mais Hermione n'était pas disposée à lui accorder la moindre pitié.

Très bien entre, on va discuter...» Murmura-t-il en la laissant passer.

« Hum... Comment est-ce que... commença-t-il, gêné. Tu l'as su... ?

Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions !!! hurla-t-elle.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie pu me cacher qu'il est...

Hermione écoute ! Nous n'en savons encore rien !

Mais toi tu y crois... murmura-t-elle. Il eut l'air encore plus gêné et il détourna le regard.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le croit mort... dit-il doucement.

Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? questionna-t-elle, repoussant sa peur qui laissa place à de la fureur.

Tu... Tu venais de perdre Ron... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... hésita-t-il.

Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle durement

Le jour où tu l'as affronté ! dit-elle d'une voix forte en serrant les poings. J'ai tout vu, j'en fais encore des cauchemars mais j'étais là ! Et Ron... Ron aussi ! Rien que pour ça tu aurais du me le dire !

Je voulais te protéger...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit la colère la submerger, la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

ME PROTEGER ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !!! J'ai besoin de ton amitié !!! J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi !!! rugit-elle. J'AVAIS confiance en toi ! Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu, tout ce qu'on avait affronté... Je pensais que tu comprenais... Elle baissa la tête : sa carapace de colère menaçait à tout moment de se briser.

Je suis désolé Hermione... J'ai...J'ai fait une erreur... ditt-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI !

Hermione...

Tu... Tu pensais que je n'étais pas assez forte ? Tu croyais que je ne serais pas capable de l'entendre ?

NON ! Hermione ! J'ai juste...

Tu as juste recommencé à jouer les héros ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Tu es le « survivant » ! Tu dis que tu es seul mais c'est toi qui l'as voulu !

Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis... dit-il doucement. Pas toi... » Mais elle était déjà partie dans un claquement de porte assourdissant.

« _Rictus Sempra !!!_ »

Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante fut projeté avec force contre un mur. Il retomba inerte sur le sol. Drago abaissa sa baguette, il avait bien changé : ses cheveux étaient plus long, il était plus grand mais surtout... Surtout ses traits s'étaient durcis et il portait une cicatrice profonde sur sa joue...

De faibles applaudissements retentirent derrière lui et il se remit aussitôt en position de combat.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Une vielle connaissance...

Gran...Granger ? Hésita t-il stupéfait.

Et oui, en chair et en os, Malefoy !» Dit-elle avec un ton faussement enjoué.

Elle fit un pas en avant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis toutes ces années, depuis ce jour-là ...

Drago la détailla des pieds à la tête, ça aurait pu paraître indécent mais Hermione ne le remarqua même pas.

« J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu travaillais pour le Ministère, reprit-elle.

Les choses changent, répondit-il dans un murmure sans la lâcher du regard.

Mais pas les gens... Le ministre n'a pas l'air de vouloir que cette nouvelle se répande, j'ai eu du mal à le faire sortir de sa bouche... siffla-t-elle.

Malefoy resta un instant silencieux, lui lançant un regard de pure haine.

Il te délègue les basses besognes, dit-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête le corps toujours inanimé... Celles dont les Aurors ne veulent pas...

La ferme Granger ! Moi au moins je suis encore en vie ! cria-t-il.

Hermione s'approcha si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste et elle lui colla sa baguette sous la gorge.

Fais attention que je n'y remède pas rapidement ! articula-t-elle, sentant la rage monter dans sa gorge. Ils échangèrent un regard hargneux, aucun des deux ne voulant renoncer.

Si tu es là, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison... souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Leurs corps étaient si proches qu'ils entendaient la respiration de l'autre s'accélérer.

Effectivement ... »

Hermione abaissa sa baguette sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ...

Drago eut un rire ironique.

Toi ? Toi tu as besoin... De mon _aide_ ?

Ce n'est pas un plaisir pour moi non plus, assura-t-elle.

Qui te dit que je vais accepter ?

Qui te dit que tu as le choix Malefoy ?

Tiens donc : Je suis redevenu « Malefoy » ? Dit-il sarcastique. Hum... Il me semble que tu m'as appelé « Drago » il y a quelques temps...

Plus de deux ans ! _Malefoy _! Merci de me rappeler ce merveilleux souvenir, ironisa-t-elle.

« Merveilleux » n'était pas vraiment le mot « Inoubliable » c'était certain, Hermione s'en souvenait avec une extrême précision :

C'était un jour d'automne à Poudlard, au cours de leur septième année. Il était tard et Hermione parcourait le couloir qui menait au cachot d'un pas rapide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait oublier son livre de potion ?

Elle frissonna, c'était vraiment... Sinistre...

Elle allait pénétrer dans la salle de potions quand elle entendit des fragments de voix de l'autre côté de la porte, elle identifia celle de Rogue mais elle était légèrement différente. Hermione n'aurait pas su dire en quoi exactement mais il y avait quelque chose de très effrayant dans cette voix, comme si elle n'était pas humaine. « Pourquoi... » haletait Rogue. « Il est temps de faire amende pour ta trahison... Severus » sifflait une autre voix en retour. Puis Hermione entendit un grand bruit de verre brisé. Rogue et l'autre personne parlait mais elle ne distinguait pas les mots. Elle appuya son oreille sur la porte jusqu'à s'en faire mal mais sans succès. « Père ! » cria une voix terrifiée : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et Hermione reconnu sa voix immédiatement : c'était celle de Drago...

Mais alors qu'elle se faisait cette remarque, des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sous son poids et elle bascula à l'intérieur. Les trois personnes avaient tournés leurs regards vers elle et la regardaient, étonnés : Drago était le plus près, sa baguette brandit dans une expression moitié effrayée, moitié stupéfaite. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une personne aux longs cheveux blond : Lucius Malefoy...

Il s'était figé près du bureau sa baguette pointée sur ce qui devait être Rogue, mais Hermione n'en était pas sûre : le professeur était apparemment tombé à terre et avec lui des étagères surchargées de fioles.

« Et bien voilà qui est plutôt inattendu... siffla Lucius pendant qu'Hermione se relevait.

Drago occupe toi d'elle ! » Ordonna t-il.

« _bloc-jambes_ »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses chevilles et ses jambes immobilisées par des liens invisibles.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'elle ? demanda Drago visiblement très fier de lui à son père.

Et bien tue la, répondit ce dernier sur un ton désinvolte faisant pousser un cri déchirant à la jeune fille.

Que je la...Tue père ?

Oui mais par pitié fais-le vite avant qu'elle ne réveille tous le château, dit-il, puis il se retourna vers le corps de Rogue.

Mais... Mais... Bredouilla Drago qui semblait un peu apeuré. C'est une élève... Dumbledore...

Dumbledore n'en saura rien ! Nous ferons disparaître son corps, maintenant tue cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Le regard apeuré de Drago croisa celui horrifié d'Hermione et elle secoua la tête dans une supplique muette.

DRAGO TUE LA !!! Hurla Lucius et Drago leva sa baguette la main tremblante.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Drago.

Ne fais pas ça... Je t'en supplie... _Drago_...

Il scruta les yeux suppliants et lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol.

Petit crétin !!! Cria son père. Je vais le faire moi-même ! Dit-il en poussant violement son fils.

Alors qu'il allait lui jeter un sort, Rogue s'était levé d'un bond. Lucius et Drago s'étaient immédiatement retournés et Hermione avait profité de la diversion pour s'emparer de la baguette du jeune Serpentard. Mais ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête la paralysa de peur : les yeux de Rogue étaient injectés de sang, les veines de son cou étaient si gonflées qu'elles semblait prête à exploser et surtout, de sa bouche ouverte sortait deux longues canines ...

Rogue est un VAMPIRE !!! hurla intérieurement la jeune fille, mais elle se ressaisit et dans un moulinet brusque du poignet : « _stupefix_ » elle voulu « stupéfixer » Lucius cependant Drago hurla, son père disparu à la dernière minute et l'éclair toucha Rogue.

« On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard... Murmura_-_t-elle.

Pff ! Comme si ça pouvait l'arrêter... » Murmura Drago en retour.

Hermione secoua la tête : inutile de penser à ça maintenant.

« En temps normal je t'aurais rappelé une autre partie de ce souvenir, mais je n'ai pas le temps et en réalité ça à un rapport avec ce qui m'amène ici...

Ah oui ? Fit-il avec une indifférence feinte.

Je veux que nous terminions ce que nous avons commencé ce jour-là ...

Explique toi ! Ordonna Drago sans plus essayer de masquer son intérêt.

Je veux que tu me dises où est ton père !

Tu divagues ! Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

C'est ce que le Ministre m'a dit aussi... Mais je suis sûr que si tu t'y prends bien tu es capable de lui fixer un rendez-vous.

En admettant que j'accepte qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Tu gagne la reconnaissance du ministre... Et la mienne... Drago poussa un soupir dédaigneux. En revanche, si tu refuse tu perdras bien plus : ton poste... Le manoir que le Ministère vous a « confisqué » et que tu espérais récupérer... ce qu'il te reste de prestige...

Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir Granger ...

Tu crois ça ? dit-elle et elle lui tendit un papier à aspect officiel qu'il parcoura des yeux puis qu'il chiffonna avec colère.

Depuis quand tu es une Auror ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Aucune importance ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu m'aides à retrouver ton père !

Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

Qu'est-ce que tu crois... ? C'est un criminel...

Les autres Aurors ne m'ont jamais rien demandé...

Il n'ont pas confiance en toi. Dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

Et toi oui peut-être ? Fit-t-il, sceptique.

Non, mais je te connais mieux qu'eux...

Et alors ?

Alors ? Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis et prendre contact avec lui, ensuite je m'occuperais du reste ...»

Soudain elle leva sa baguette, Drago eu un sursaut de terreur : elle n'allait quand même pas le « tuer » ? « Stupéfix » hurla-t-elle. Drago poussa un cri d'épouvante mais l'éclair rouge frappa quelqu'un derrière lui : son imposante victime venait de retomber au sol.

« Ne jamais baisser sa garde... _Malefoy_ »

_**Voilà fin du chapitre 3 !**_

_**Vous voyez je fait mon boulot MOI ! Et vous heuuuuuuu ... ? Je veux des REVIEWS **_

_**gros caprice**_

**_Même si 'est pour dire que ça vous plaît pas les critiques sont toujours constructifs !!!_**

_**Et puis vous n'allez pas laisser mourir de faim ma pauvre béta-lectrice (allias Hachikô)??? (cf ma bio)**_

_**Lol**_

_**Alors un ENORME merci à :**_

**zeeve lelula**** : _Merci beaucoup beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaît_**

**dragonia : _voilà voilà !_**

**MadEye : _Merci alors tu avais deviner pour Rogue ? XD !_**

_**Voilà et je tiens à m'excuser pour le fait que mon deuxième chap est était remplacer par le premier --' so sorry...**_


	4. Faiblesse

Dès le lendemain Hermione revint voir Drago, elle fit irruption chez lui telle une tornade, comme la veille. Leurs yeux se croisèrent semblant se défier :

« Alors as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix… cracha t-il.

Si, tu as le choix : aide-moi et tu récupéreras ce que tu as perdu… Du moins en partie. Ne m'aides pas et tu perdras ce qu'il te reste. Voilà ton choix, mais saches que de toute manière je le trouverais, avec ou sans ton aide.

Drago poussa un soupir à la limite du grognement, ses yeux se baissèrent signe qu'il avait perdu leur combat avant de venir se fixer sur le plafond noirâtre.

Même si je voulais t'aider je ne sais pas où il est… Ca fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu…

Très bien ! On va commencer par là ! fît-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Où et quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? »

La dernière fois …

C'était un souvenir douloureux, un souvenir qu'il avait tenté d'oublier …

C'était quelques mois après l'incident avec Hermione et Rogue. Drago était revenu dans la maison qui était encore la sienne à cette époque, avec une certaine appréhension. Sa mère l'avait accueilli avec encore plus de froideur qu'à l'ordinaire et il avait passé quelques jours ainsi : sa génitrice semblait avoir prit le parti de l'ignorer et Drago passait son temps dans sa chambre à regarder le plafond, pensif…

Et puis il était venu : Drago avait entendu les portes du manoir s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Il s'était soudain figé sur son lit, terrifié, incapable de bouger : il attendait. Il y eut une brève conversation entre ses parents puis son père avait crié mais Drago était trop angoissé pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait ensuite entendu les marches de l'escalier grincer à leur tour, rien qu'au bruit qu'il faisait en montant Drago savait qu'il était en colère. Le jeune homme senti ses peurs d'enfant remonter en lui, la même angoisse soumise, la même peur résignée que lorsqu'il attendait sa punition…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago fit face à son père :

« Mon cher fils … Dit Lucius de sa voix sifflante, sa main crispée et tremblante sur l'extrémité de sa canne.

Père... Dit doucement Drago, à ce moment précis il aurait tout donné pour empêcher son estomac de se tordre de cette façon et son cœur de battre comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique, pour, en aucun cas, montrer sa peur…

As-tu une bonne explication pour ton attitude ?

Non… Je…

PAF

Le premier coup était parti : un coup de canne derrière la nuque qui fit venir des larmes de douleur dans les yeux de Drago.

Va-t-il falloir que je te réapprennes ce qu'est l'obéissance ? demanda Lucius de sa voix furieuse.

Non… murmura Drago.

Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas tué cette petite sang-de-bourbe insignifiante ? hurla-t-il.

Je… Je ne pouvais pas…

PAF

Le deuxième coup : l'extrémité de cette maudite canne enfoncée dans son ventre. Drago en eut le souffle coupé et tomba à terre.

Je ne tolère pas la faiblesse !

Drago essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

A ton retour à Poudlard, tu t'arrangeras pour te retrouver seul avec elle et tu la tueras, reprit son père.

Drago poussa un léger grognement et Lucius lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac : un filet de sang s'échappa des lèvres de son fils.

Ai-je été assez clair ? »

En un court instant Drago prit une des décisions les plus dures de toute sa vie. Il était toujours à terre et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

« Non » dit-il faiblement.

« Quoi ? fit Lucius stupéfait.

J'ai dit… Non… répéta Drago en se relevant, son souffle toujours saccadé.

Oserais-tu me défier Drago ?

Il avait horriblement mal, le sang coulait abondamment de sa bouche mais il pointa sa baguette dans la direction de son père.

Je ne te laisserais plus jamais me donner d'ordre ! Dit-il entre ses dents.

Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable. Tu veux me défier ? Tu trembles de tout ton corps… Tu n'es qu'un faible !

_Expelliarmus_ !!!

La baguette de Lucius lui échappa et tomba sur le sol. Dans un geste furieux, il tira l'extrémité de sa canne qui laissa apparaître une lame, et en frappa son fils. Drago recula mais trop tard, la lame s'enfonça profondément dans sa joue et le sang coula abondamment sur sa main.

QUITTE CETTE MAISON !!! TU N'ES PLUS MON FILS !!! »

Drago s'échappa à ses souvenirs, une main plaquée instinctivement sur sa joue.

« Peu importe grogna t-il, cette cicatrice est là pour me rappeler de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et il lui lança un regard de défi. En réponse sa main alla dégager la sienne de sa joue et elle examina la marque. Elle effleura la cicatrice et il frissonna.

« Il ne t'a pas fait ça par magie… Une arme moldue… Quelle ironie… »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau quand elle prononça le dernier mot avec un sourire mesquin et il la repoussa en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Peu importe, reprit-elle je dois savoir où est-ce que tu l'as vu…

Au manoir, grogna t-il à contrecoeur.

Très bien, alors on y va !

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « on » ?

Tu viens avec moi _Malefoy _!

HORS DE QUESTION !!! hurla-t-il, Hermione eut l'air un peu surprise.

J'ai besoin de toi, tu connais cette endroit mieux que quiconque, dit-elle platement.

Et alors ?

Alors ? fît-elle, incrédule. Ton « père » y est peut-être retourné. Il y a même peut-être laissé des indices.

Je n'irais pas, dit-il avec hargne sur un air de défi.

Très bien ! J'irais sans toi ! » Dit-elle sèchement et elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller.

Le Manoir Malefoy, se trouvait à l'écart des autres bâtiments et semblait les narguer de sa taille démesurée. Il surplombait une colline, imposant par sa taille et ses murs gris. Depuis que le ministère en avait pris possession il était condamné : ses représentants avaient été mit à la porte par la maison elle-même qui apparemment n'appréciait pas l'avalanche de sorts qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, afin de la débarrasser de toute sa magie noire. Les fenêtres et la porte été fermé et barré par des blanche de bois quant à l'immense portail en fer noir, il portait un écriteau où on pouvait lire : « _Danger _».

« _Alohomora _»

Le cadenas et la chaîne qui servait à maintenir le portail fermé tombèrent au sol, et Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson en entendant le portail grincer. Elle s'avança le long de l'allée à présent bordé de mauvaises herbes, et atteignit la lourde porte noire.

Quand elle entra elle fut surprise par la taille : le manoir déjà imposant de l'extérieur semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Une galerie gigantesque lui faisait face et semblait ne pas avoir de fin, à sa gauche il y avait une autre pièce immense où trônait une table à la mesure de la salle et une cheminée. En s'approchant un peu elle remarqua que la cendre était encore tiède. « Etrange ». La jeune Auror revint sur ses pas pour prendre le majestueux escalier à droite du hall. Le silence, le froid et l'obscurité rendaient tout ce luxe et cette démesure effrayante. Hermione monta rapidement les escaliers, qui la conduisirent dans un couloir sombre. Elle avançait d'un pas incertain, passant devant les portes sombres, quand elle crut entendre un léger bruit. Elle serra sa baguette et poussa la porte la plus proche. La pièce était vide. Elle soupira de soulagement et entra. Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité quand elle se sentit violement plaquée au sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais des mains la maintenaient au sol tandis qu'elle criait et se débattait.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda la voix de son agresseur.

Je…Je…Je travaille au ministère… Articula-t-elle de sa voix tremblante.

L'homme soupira.

Elle est du ministère !!! Répéta-t-il plus fort en direction de la porte.

Merde ! Si elle disparaît ils vont se douter de quelque chose ! Grogna une voix en retour.

Hermione poussa un cri déchirant et l'agresseur lui asséna une baffe violente.

On n'a qu'à lui effacer la mémoire… Mais avant je vais m'amuser un peu … Ajouta l'homme un peu plus bas et il passa sa main sous les vêtements d'Hermione qui poussa un cri désespéré.

« Tiens-toi tranquille et je ne te ferais pas trop mal… »

D'un geste violent, il lui déchira ses vêtements. Elle voulu crier, hurler, le griffer, le frapper… mais rien : son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle ne put que trembler et pleurer silencieusement.

Les mains glissèrent avec des gestes brusques sur toutes les parties de son corps dénudé.

_ARRÊTE !!!_

Il prit les poignets de la jeune fille et les plaça au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir avoir une main libre.

_Personne n'a le droit de me toucher de cette façon ! _

Elle entendit des bruits de vêtement froissé.

_Je suis à Ron ! Je lui appartiens ! _

Encore ses mains horribles et glacées qui touchèrent sa poitrine, lui faisant mal.

_Je lui ai donné mon cœur et mon corps !_

L'homme s'activait au dessus d'elle, mais elle était déjà loin : son esprit s'éloignait de son corps. Elle n'entendit que vaguement les bruits de lutte mais elle sentit qu'il ne la touchait plus. Elle avait froid…

_Ron ! _

Hermione se sentit enveloppée dans un tissu chaud et soulevée du sol. Puis, rapidement elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

_Ron… Ron est venu… Il est revenu pour me sauver…_

**Alors alors ??? Ca vous à plut ??? Dite le moi !!!! (lol)**

**C'est l'heur du GROS CAPRICE **

**« JE VEUT DES REVIEWEUUUUUUH !!! » **

**(lol)**

**Maintenant c'est à vous de jouez !:!**

**Pour que Hermione se réveille au paradis avec Ron : tapez 1 !**

**Pour que Hermione se réveille dans son lit toute seule : tapez 2 !**

**Pour que Hermione se réveille n'importe ou mais avec Drago : tapez 3 !**

**C'est à vous de décidez !!! **

**Nyny-chan °°°( !!! moi je tape !!!!3!!!!)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Zeeve lelula, lola et serpentis drago :_ Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et que vous aimerez… Je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop me faire attendre._**

**dragonia : _Je sait ma Hermione est devenu … très … heu… Oserais-je dire Serpentarde ? (lol). J'avoue que son caractère et sa manie de menacer les gens c'est assez… spécial mais qu'est-ce que je m'éclate à écrire ce genre de scène XD (lol) !!! Ca change de la petite Hermione bien sage et bon élève lol ! J'espère que la suite te plait . ! _**

_**Merci de continuer à me lire ! **_

_**Ps : merci encor pour les images !!! XD**_

**Madeye : _Pour la réconciliation c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre et pour Rogue contente que sa te plaise XD !!! J'avais peur que tous le monde ai deviner lol :P me voilà rassuré…_**

_**Merci de continuer à me lire !**_


	5. Plus jamais

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, quelques gnomes déterraient les fleurs d'un jardin, les oiseaux chantaient et le cerveau d'Hermione ce faisait piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants.

C'ést une douleur aiguë à l'arrière de la tête qui la réveilla, elle poussa un grognement, ses yeux étaient ouverts et malgré cela sa vision restait incertaine. Elle se retourna mais il y avait quelque chose de lourd qui pesait sur elle, elle grogna encor pendant qu'elle essayait de dégager ses pensées de cet épais brouillard. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait ni de ce qui s'était passer, un violent mal de tête l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Elle tourna et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec … MALEFOY !!!

Hermione poussa un cri suraigu ce qui réveilla le jeune homme mais le fit aussi tomber à terre de manière peu gracieuse.

« MON DIEU MALEFOY QUE FAIT TU DANS MON LIT !?!! Hurla t-elle hystérique.

Drago s'appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir la regarder :

Ce n'est pas ton lit Granger. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione se raidit et jeta des regards alarmés autour d'elle : des murs grisâtres et pas beaucoup de meubles.

Ho Mon dieu …fit-elle avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici… ?

Soudain elle réalisa sa quasi-nudité : elle s'était enroulé dans ce qui semblait être la cape de Malefoy mais en dessous elle ne portait que des haillons… Des lambeaux de vêtements déchirés… Déchirés ? Mais par qui … ?

Elle se souvint subitement, un éclair de lucidité déchira son brouillard intérieur, des images, des sensations, des sons se heurtèrent violement à ces sens à fleur de peau et lui infligèrent une douleur telle qu'elle faillit hurler.

Son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même et elle constata qu'elle était couverte de bleu et d'égratignures.

_Est-ce qu'il m'a … ?_

Elle se recroquevilla encor plus.

« Tu m'as donner du boulot hier, soupira Drago. Tu as vraiment le chic pour te retrouver dans les pires situations !

La jeune fille serra les poings.

Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps…

Il… Il ne m'a rien fait…

Enfin il aurait pus faire pire disons, tu as eu de la chance…

Ramène moi chez moi !

Drago fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

En tant normal on dit « merci » !

Ramène moi chez moi ! » Dit-elle sur un ton plus autoritaire.

Hermione fit quelques pas incertain dans sa maison, elle portait quelques vêtements que Drago lui avait prêtés ainsi que sa cape mais ce n'était pas à « l'évidence » une tenu décente. Le jeune homme se surprit à la trouver incroyablement belle mais si … Fragile…

Elle semblait, si frêle, si pale, elle lui donnait envie… Envie de la protéger…

« Tu… Est-ce que tu veut entrer boire quelque chose ? Dit-elle d'une voix mal assuré sans croiser son regard. »

Elle avança un peu plus à l'intérieur sans attendre sa réponse et il la suivit en silence.

« Je… Je vais me changer… Je reviens… »

Et elle l'abandonna au milieu du salon, une sensation de malaise l'envahit, cet endroit respirait le bonheur, c'était trop… Chaleureux…

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il parte, il n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil !

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quant il entendit un cri suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Il se précipita vers la minuscule salle de bain.

« Hermione !!! Hermione, est-ce que ça va … ? » Dit-il en frappant doucement sur la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Cette dernière était affalée sur le sol, les yeux agars ne portant plus que la chemise de Drago, il s'avança vers elle et la secoua un peu brutalement.

« Hermione ! Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive … ?

Ses paroles semblèrent la faire revenir de son égarement, elle papillonna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

Ce… Ce n'est rien… Murmura t-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le carrelage blanc et elle ajouta : Ce n'est plus rien… Plus rien du tout…

Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda t-il en montrant sa main d'où couler un peu de sang.

Il … Il y avait une araignée... J'ai essayé de l'attraper avec un verre… Mais il s'est brisé…

Hermione avait l'air de plus en plus perdu et Drago ne comprenait absolument pas le sens de ses phrases.

Elle s'est enfui … Il… Il faut que je la retrouve… Ron déteste les araignées… »

Une larme tomba de ses longs cils et éclaboussa le sol froid alors que son regard refusait toujours de quitter le sol.

« Ne fait pas attention… Je ne suis qu'une idiote…» dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Une autre larme alla rejoindre la première.

Drago restait là, à la regarder un peu bêtement :

_Arrête d'être comme ça !_

_Ne pleur pas !_

_Je t'en pris…_

Drago ressentit sa sensation de malaise s'accroître considérablement, il était désemparé incapable de trouver une réaction appropriée.

« Je… Je vais y aller…

Non ! Dit-elle trop fort. Non… Reste… S'il te plaît…

Je suis désolé il faut que je m'en aille… »

Elle releva son visage, elle avait l'air si triste et toujours si fragile qu'il n'osa plus bouger. Puis doucement comme au ralentit elle approcha son visage du sien… Encor un peu… Il sentit le souffle de quelques mots sur ses lèvres :

« S'il te plaît… **Drago** »

Avant qu'elles ne rencontrent les siennes. Hermione qui semblait si fragile, l'embrassa avec une fougue démentielle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il sentit alors son corps le trahir, ses lèvres frémirent, ses yeux se fermer ses mains s'enrouler autour du corps de la jeune fille…

_Je ne te laisserais pas partir !_

Alors que leur baiser se transformait en lutte sauvage pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, leurs mains coulèrent dans des gestes fiévreux sur le corps de l'autres, arrachant des vêtements ça et là. Drago se sentait brûler, enflammé par son propre désir, embrasé par cette fièvre prodigieuse qui s'était emparé de lui. Il ne contrôlait déjà plus rien, il la laissait l'emmener là où elle voulait comme elle le voulait, rien ne compter plus alors que de la toucher, la sentir, la caresser, pour lui arracher des soupirs, des frissons, pour la sentir haleter, l'entendre chercher son souffle…

_Je ne laisserai plus personne m'abandonner !_

La fièvre s'était répandue dans tous son corps à une vitesse folle, il la voulait, il voulait la « posséder », il la voulait, il la voulait plus que tout…

Dans un geste impatient, il la plaqua contre le sol froid sous lui. Hermione était presque nue : la chemise flottait autour de son corps dévoilant ses formes aux yeux du jeune homme. Il se pencha sur elle, ses cheveux blonds glissèrent sur le peaux dévoilés suivit par ses lèvres : dans son cou puis plus bas arrachant le vêtement.

_Je ne veux plus être si seule…_

Brutalement il s'arrêta, ne bougea plus, la regardant. Elle était offerte, prête à se donner mais il attendait : il voulait qu'elle le lui dise, il voulait qu'elle le lui demande. Son regard gris acier plantés dans ses grand yeux marrons, son corps désespérément immobile au dessus d'elle.

_Plus jamais…_

« Viens… **Drago **»

Il fut emporté par une vague de chaleur immense, belle, magnifique et il s'enfonça en elle profondément. Leurs regards se firent plus tendu comme si ils réalisaient ce qu'il faisait sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent s'enfuir ou s'arrêter. Leurs corps brûlants unis dans cette même fièvre incontrôlable, il explosa en une joie prodigieuse dans tout son ventre.

_Plus jamais…_

**_Désolé pour ce chapitre ultra court et encore plus désolé pour le temps d'attente, je vous avouerait que l'idée d'écrire un « lemon » (s'en était un ?) me rendait un peu nerveuse : ce n'est pas vraiment mon trucs (lol). J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit !_**

_**N'hésitez pas à m'en parler, à donner votre opinion ! REVIEWS ! (lol)**_

**_Résultat de votes : Vous êtes tous et toutes des affreux pervers (y compris moi) puisque tous le monde à voter 4 ! J'ai aussitôt sortit mon stylo magique d'auteur pour réaliser votre vœu (et le mien) !_**

**Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer (gennnnnnnnre) :**

**Pour que l'auteur n'essaye plus jamais de faire des lemons (elle est trop nulle) : tapez 1 !**

**Pour que le reste de l'histoire ne soit constitué que de lemons (le reste on s'en fout) : tapez 2 !**

**Pour que l'histoire continue avec encor d'autres lemons : tapez 3 !**

**C'est à vous de décider !**

**Nyny-chan °°° (Pitié pas 2 !!!)**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**draymione**** : _Tu sait que tu as sûrement battu un record lol : la plus courte review de ! Merci d'avoir voter ;) ! J'éspère ne pas battre celui du plus court chapitre ! :(_**

**MadEye : _HEY !!! J'espère que t'es pas morte de faim !!! Je m'en voudrais beaucoup !!! VRAIMENT désolé mais j'ai été très prise (dsl dsl) mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais !!! C'est encor COURT je sait mais je ne pouvais pas passer à une autre scène s'aurait été trop brutal, ce chapitre marque un tournent dans leur relation donc voilà …_**

**_Heu pas de grève de la faim cette fois stp !!! lol !!! Essaye de rester en vie pour lire mon prochain chap !! Merci pour ta review !_**

**zeeve lelula**** : _Heu … Disons que mon stylo magique à un peu déconné (saloperie !) ! Mais bon, vœu à moitié exaucé !!! lol, merci pour ta review !_**

**marilla-chan : _J'espère bien que tu rigolait !!! Parce que j'aurais bien été si tout le monde avait voté 1 ! T'imagine obliger de tuer mon héroïne au bout du 5ème chapitre !!! (lol) merci pour ta review !_**

**serpentis-draco**** : _Merci beaucoup !!! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de celui-ci !!! Merci pour ta review !_**

**dragonia _: Le « connard » en question ? Huuuuuuuuuuum … As t-il vraiment besoin d'une identité puisque c'est un connard ? « OUI » Huuuuuuum D'accord je vais vous le dire : son… identité… c'est… un… SECRET ! lol Ne pas tapez sur l'auteur please ! Peut-être que c'est important peut-être pas ! Réponse : plus tard… (Merci pour ta review) !_**

**Paprika Star et Lara : _Merciiii vous êtes trop gentille ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que sa vous plaira ! _**


	6. Hiver

_Non, Je ne veux pas…_

Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit plus ?

_Non, Je suis à lui…_

Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?

_Je lui appartiens corps et âmes…_

Pourquoi je pleur au lieu de me battre

_Lui seul à le droit de me toucher de cette façon…_

_Cet homme au visage changeant,_

_Ces mains répugnante courant sur son corps,_

_Laissant ces marques immonde,_

_Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux,_

_Prennent cette teinte « gris bleu » …_

_Le regard de…_

_**Drago**…_

Hermione s'éveilla brutalement mais sachant ce qu'elle aller voire : le visage paisible et pale de son amant. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur lui, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le tapis du salon, les flammes de la cheminée dansant sur leurs corps nues. Son regard revint à son visage, elle l'observa attentivement, l'expression figée.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains comme un zombie, elle fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et s'y glissa, l'eau chaude apaisa sa peau endolorie mais la laissa assez calme pour qu'elle soit envahit par ses souvenirs : elle entendait déjà les voix de ses amis résonner à ses oreilles « Comment est-ce que tu as pus »« Tu as oublié qui il est »« Tu as oublié Ron » …

« ASSEZ »

Elle prit une grande respiration et plongea sa tête sous l'eau, mais quant elle refit surface les reproches n'avait pas disparut ils étaient simplement prononcé par sa propre voix…

Drago se réveilla doucement sentant une douce chaleur sur tous son corps, il chercha Hermione des yeux et la trouva assise sur une chaise, une tasse à la main, le fixant.

« Bien dormis ? demanda t-elle avec raideur.

Moui, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aussi bien dormir sur un tapis… Mais il faut dire que j'étais vraiment fatigué… » Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle eu une espèce de sursaut et pris une gorgée du liquide chaud avant de reprendre :

« A ce propos… Je voulais que se soit claire… Dit elle difficilement, elle releva la tête vers lui, il continuait de sourire narquoisement pas honteux une seconde de sa nudité : elle préféra baisser les yeux.

Je… Je suis consciente de mon erreur mais tu es aussi responsable que moi... Je n'était pas dans mon état normal, tu n'aurais pas du… »

Drago changea d'expression, de quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de l'accuser ?

Il se releva brusquement et attrapa son pantalon qui gisait sur le sol.

« Responsable ? Répéta t-il avec colère. Tu t'es jeté sur moi !

J'avais faillit me faire VIOLER ! Cria t-elle.

ET JE T'AI SAUVÉE ! Rétorqua t-il encor plus fort.

Il y eu un moment de battement où il restèrent silencieux se scrutant l'un l'autre.

Va t'en, ordonna t-elle.

Très bien… »

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et elle se recula faisant tomber la tasse qui se fracassa contre le sol.

« Tu as peur maintenant »

Hermione se retrouva adossée au mur : impossible de reculer et Drago se colla à elle. Doucement il passa sa main de son cou à son visage et malgré la colère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Il afficha un sourire et approcha son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il la sentit frémir.

Drago se recula satisfait : elle avait fermer les yeux…

« N'oublie jamais ça… **Granger** »

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et chuchota à son oreille « C'est toi qui est venu me chercher ». Avant de ramasser sa cape et de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller.

Depuis ce jour là, Hermione n'avait plus quitté sa maison, passant plusieurs jours entiers dans son lit, elle ne pensa plus à Lucius pendant un temps.

Jusqu'à ce que la neige recouvre tous…

Hermione venait de se lever, le visage amincit, les yeux cernés, les cheveux défaits, elle errait dans la maison quant elle remarqua par la fenêtre que son jardin était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc.

Tout était silencieux, tout était blanc…

Comme la première fois où elle avait vu cette maison…

Ron passa la petite grille et entraîna Hermione à l'intérieur, la jeune fille observa la maisonnette : elle n'était pas bien grande et semblait à l'abandon mais toute cette neige et ce silence lui donner un air irréel, elle ressemblait à une maison de poupée sortie tout droit d'un rêve d'enfant :

« Je sais bien… Ce n'est pas l'idéal, c'est petit et il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire… Commença t-il.

J'aime beaucoup, dit-elle simplement en lui souriant et elle entendit Ron pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le jardin est grand, remarqua t-elle, ce sera parfait pour nos enfants…

N…Nos…Enf…Enfants » Bafouilla t-il, il commençait à virer au rouge quand il reçu une boule de neige en pleine figure.

Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats et il s'élança à sa poursuite en riant à son tour. Ils tombèrent bien vite dans la neige fraîche, emmêlés l'un à l'autre emportés par leur fou rire. Quand ils furent calmés, complètement essoufflés, ils se regardèrent longuement, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et il dit doucement « Alors tu veux des enfants… ». Hermione le regarda d'abord surprise puis elle répondit en souriant « Oui, plein, je veux plein de petits rouquins qui courent partout… » Puis elle ajouta un peu inquiète « Tu… Tu n'en veux pas... ». Ron la fit rouler sous lui et fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir « hum… Si » Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il ajouta « Mais hors de question d'avoir des jumeaux… », Hermione sentit son rire mourir tout contre ses lèvres…

La jeune fille revint brutalement à la réalité ; l'épais tapis blanc était parfait…

Absolument parfait…

Aucune trace de pas : aucun enfant ne courrait jamais à travers ce jardin.

Et le silence l'était tout autant : pas de rires, pas de cris, personne pour dire les mots d'amour qui vous comble : personne…

Drago marchait d'un pas rapide le long d'une rue étroite et sombre, il venait d'accomplir une mission pour le ministère et il ne pensait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Drago détestait cette période de l'année : Drago Malefoy **haïssait** les fêtes de fin d'année, il détestait les sapins de noël, il détestait les chants de noël, mais par-dessus tout, il exécrait les sourires hideux, dégoulinant de bons sentiments que tout ses êtres bien pensant, simples d'esprit arboraient à cette période. Il détestait leurs sourires complaisants, il détestait leurs airs bienheureux, il haïssait ces gens qui étaient trop heureux de ressortir leur bonne conscience de là où elle était cachée le reste de l'année, de lui faire faire un tour pendant les fêtes pour la remettre au fond de leur poche sitôt le nouvel an passé.

Drago accéléra le pas et bouscula une chorale de noël, il longea encore une rue et entra dans son appartement aux fenêtres sales et aux murs gris, il soupira et s'affala sur le lit après s'être débarrassé de sa cape. A travers la vitre crasseuse il pouvait voir les décorations trop voyantes et trop lumineuses de ses voisins : une famille de sorciers aux visages ronds et à l'air niais au possible. Il devait y avoir du monde chez eux pour noël, songea Drago, ils mangeraient sûrement une dinde bien dorée en chantant des chants de noël et il y aurait sûrement des cadeaux et des sourires radieux…

Drago secoua vivement la tête et hurla « JE DETESTE NOEL »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entra, comme une tornadeébouriffée et les joues rougis par le froid. Les yeux d'Hermione plantés dans les siens brillaient d'un éclat différent que Drago ne lui connaissait pas, ils n'avaient encore prononcé aucune parole et ils n'en avaient pas besoin : ils savaient…

Elle s'avança d'un pas pressé vers lui et sans plus de cérémonie lui arracha un baiser passionné. Il se laissa totalement emporté par le baiser, rien n'avait d'importance. Ils reprirent leurs souffles pendant à peine une seconde avant de basculer sur le lit…

**Bon je suis vraiment dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl**

**Pour l'attente et pour le fait que mon chap est court ! Mais je vais faire mieux ! (Enfin j'espère) en attendant pour me motiver ! REVIEWS !**

**Pour le vote : je vais l'annuler parce que certains n'ont pas compris lol ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**langedesenfers**** : _merci infiniment et ne t'inquiète pas je continue !_**

**dragonia : _Je ne t'en veux pas trop mais t'as intérêt à aller plus vite cette fois ! lol ! merci beaucoup !_**

**lalabelle : _MERCI énormément ! Ta reviews me fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est mon but de prendre « aux tripes » comme tu dis lol ! Alors si les gens arrivent à se laisser prendre au jeu j'ai atteint_**

_**mon but ! Merci beaucoup ps : j'aimerais avoir ton point de vue sur ce chapitre !**_

**ninaparadyseaa : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci d'avoir voter ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à mettre en ligne et j'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi !_**

**kam-livy**** : _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ensuite ne t'inquiète pas leur relation va évoluer mais à savoir comment… _**

**_Pour Ron, oui je sait c'était un peu facile de le tuer (lol) mais ce n'est pas une mort sans conséquences et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort qu'il disparaît de l'histoire. Quant au fait qu'il soit si gentil, je suis d'accord avec toi mais je trouve sa plus réaliste et plus intéressant que la mort de quelqu'un que personne n'aime ! Mais soit rassurée j'adore Ron ! lol ! J'éspère avoir ton point de vue sur ce chapitre !_**

**zeeve lelula**** : _dsl dsl dsl ce chap s'est fait attendre et en plus il est court vraiment dsl ! Ensuite un lemon c'est une scène de sexe explicite mais mon amis « louvie » (qu'est une spécialiste) m'a dit que c'était juste un lime (c comme sa que sa s'écrit ?) autrement dit un lemon léger lol ! Enfin… J'éspère que se chap te plaira !_**


	7. Trois petits jours, et puis

Hermione et Drago étaient déjà réveillés depuis une bonne minute l'un comme l'autre. Chacun de son côté du lit, se tournant le dos sans oser prononcer une seule parole quand enfin Drago se décida à briser ce silence pesant :

« C'est pas à ce moment là que tu cris au viol et que tu t'en vas comme une furie ? ironisa t-il.

Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit platement Hermione et elle se tourna vers lui : tu as du café ? »

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, trois jours… C'est court, mais c'est suffisant pour prendre certaines habitudes. Drago partait régulièrement en mission et Hermione ne lui posait pas de questions. Elle passait ses journées à interroger les mangemorts arrêtés lors de cette fameuse nuit. Malheureusement Hermione n'obtenait rarement plus que des ricanements mesquins et des remarques acerbes. Ensuite le soir venait, avec son lot de souvenirs douloureux, ce sentiment de vide et de détresse qui l'envahissait et qui à chaque fois la menait à cette appartement lugubre où elle s'endormait la plupart du temps. Plus tard, Drago rentrait chez lui, couvert de sang et il la voyait, alors il se débarrassait de sa cape et s'approchait d'elle pour la réveiller avec un baiser brutal. Hermione s'accrochait à lui, presque machinalement comme une somnambule et Drago la faisait revenir avec ses mains, ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom…

Et le quatrième jour…

Hermione traversait le couloir du Quartier général des Aurors afin d'y prendre le dossier du mangemort qu'elle allait interroger ce jour là. Elle remarqua à peine, les chuchotements et les regards insistants sur son passage et se dirigea directement vers la plaque commémorative.

« _Bo_… »

Elle fut incapable de terminer, son regard venait de s'arrêter sur la plaque de marbre, là, tout en bas de la gigantesque liste, Hermione pu lire l'inscription : « _Ronald Weasley_ ».

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

Son cœur se serra douloureusement, pourtant Ron n'était pas plus _mort_ maintenant, mais cette plaque imposante et lugubre, cette inscription en lettres fines et désinvoltes, tout cela fit qu'Hermione senti le désespoir tant repoussé, la tristesse étouffée par la rage, le sentiment d'abandon et de vide revenir avec autant de puissance que s'il était mort de nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas le temps, c'est ce à quoi elle pensa, pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps d'être triste, « On verra après… » Après… Bien plus tard quand Lucius sera **mort**.

Alors elle se releva, « _Boreal_ » et elle entra dans la minuscule pièce sans se demander ce qui avait poussé le ministère à enfin reconnaître la mort de son fiancé en tant que crime de « guerre ».

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Raté… » Grogna Drago, il avança à pas silencieux, le mangemort ne devait pas être loin.

« Avada Kedavra »

Drago esquiva de justesse l'éclair vert. Mais en lançant le sort l'homme avait révélé sa position « Bloc-jambe ! », le blond se mit à rire :

« Attraper un mangemort avec un tel sortilège c'est vraiment ridicule enfin… Ridicule pour toi… Finit-il avec un sourire mauvais en s'adressant à l'homme qui se tortillait sur le sol. Puis il l'empoigna avec force et le plaqua contre un mur. Le mangemort avait un visage extrêmement pâle et ses yeux exorbités et cernés le faisaient ressembler à un squelette.

« Tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir droit à de chouette vacances tout frais payé, c'est très beau la prison tu verras et puis tu retrouveras tout tes petits copains, se moqua Drago.

Malefoy ? Fit l'homme étonné puis il se reprit : tu es Drago n'est-ce pas ? Pendant une minute je t'ai pris pour ce cher Lucius…

Le jeune homme sentit son arrogance disparaître au profit d'une colère sans bornes et d'un geste brusque il plaqua l'homme avec encore plus de force.

Ne te moque pas de moi, cela pourrait te coûter très cher, crois-moi, siffla t-il.

Je ne me moque pas, j'ai le plus grand respect pour ton père, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Il me parle souvent de toi, tu l'as beaucoup déçu tu sais, mais Lucius est un homme profondément bon et il est prêt à t'accorder son pardon… Si tu l'as tue, bien entendu…

Drago frappa de toutes ses forces le visage du mangemort et ce dernier essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

Comment est-ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-il avec une rage mal contenue.

Tu veux dire pour cette sang de bourbe ? demanda t-il avec une expression d'innocence totalement feinte et qui ne collait pas du tout avec sa voix et ses mots. Tout le monde le sait voyons, la cause de ta trahison tout le monde la connais. Il me semble que le terme employé dans le journal de ce matin était « Liaison passionnelle entre une Aurore et un fils de mangemort ».

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! hurla Drago fou de rage.

Le sang des Malefoy coule bien dans tes veines, reprit le mangemort indifférent à la colère de Drago, toi et ton père, vous avez toujours su jouer de votre beauté. Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

FERME LA !

Non ? Je me trompe ? Tu as raison… La perversion d'une Aurore, qui plus est la veuve d'un de ces rats de Weasley… Tu es sans conteste **pire **que ton père…

Le regard de Drago, prit une couleur encore plus glaciale, son visage se crispa en une expression de haine pure et il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme.

Enfin ! Tu y viens, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais fait attention bientôt il sera trop tard quand le maître reviendra les traîtres seront exterminé et tu mourras avec eux… »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Hermione s'était figée, elle sortait de son « entretien » avec le mangemort, elle allait manger quand en passant devant un kiosque à journaux sorcier elle avait remarqué la couverture de « _The moon_ », sorte d'équivalent sorcier au « _The sun_ » moldue : un vulgaire tabloïd pour sorcier, en somme. La couverture criarde annonçait en gros titre :

**_« Liaison passionnelle entre une Aurore et un fils de mangemort_** »

S'étalait ensuite une photo animée par magie où on voyait Drago et Hermione s'embrasser avec passion. Hermione toujours sous le choc, lu pour elle-même ce qui était écrit sur la couverture :

**Clichés exceptionnels, exclusifs dans « _The moon_ »**

**La vérité sur la liaison de _Drago Malefoy,_ fils du mangemort tristement célèbre _Lucius Malefoy,_ et _Hermione Granger_, Aurore reconnue et veuve du très regretté _Ronald Weasley_, employé du ministère, décédé cette année dans un combat contre _Lucius Malefoy_ et d'autres Mangemorts.**

**Toutes les photos de ce couple à scandale** (Page 1)

**L'histoire de leur liaison, racontée par des témoins** (Page 2 et 3)

**Portrait de _Drago Malefoy_ et d'_Hermione Granger_**(Page 4)

Harry regardait abasourdi la couverture du journal que venait de lui présenter Luna.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… dit-il enfin.

Tu vois que j'avais raison, mon père dit que « _the moon_ » est le pire de tout les Tabloïds et qu'il raconte souvent n'importe quoi, rien à voir avec « _le Chicanneur_ »…

Tu crois que la photo est fausse elle aussi ?

Je pense que c'est possible, on dit qu'on peut transformer une photo à sa guise, si on le trempe dans du jus de croux à pétard.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille aux yeux exorbités : pendant une minute il avait oublié à qui il s'adressait.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Répéta t-il.

Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, dans les pages d'après ils prétendent que Drago et Hermione sont ensemble depuis Poudlard et sous-entendent qu'ils auraient organisés le meurtre de Ron.

Mais c'est horrible ! Hermione doit être dans tous ses états, il faut que je la joigne. Je vais faire ravaler tout ses beaux mensonges à ce torchon, dit-il en déchirant le journal. »

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte, Harry ouvrit et trouva une Hermione les yeux rouges et visiblement mal à l'aise :

Harry…Je…Je sais que je n'ais pas été…Mais… bafouilla-t-elle, elle lui lança un regard désespéré : elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Harry ce qui parut soulager grandement Hermione. Entre…

Elle s'exécuta et fut accueillie par une Luna sur excitée :

«Herrrrmione ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Heu… A vrai dire… commença Hermione, mais elle regarda Luna : elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée, son visage s'était affiné mais ses yeux lui donnaient un air toujours aussi fou, elle remarqua aussi son étrange boucle d'oreille : il s'agissait en fait d'un des badges « S.A.L.E » qu'Hermione avait fabriqué quelques années auparavant. « Jolie boucle d'oreille », finit par dire Hermione, le changement de sujet brutal de l'Aurore ne sembla pas déstabiliser Luna le moins du monde :

Ca te plaît ? Je l'ai fais moi-même ! En tant que nouvelle présidente de la S.A.L.E je la porte tout le temps, s'enthousiasma Luna. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille ! S'écria t-elle soudainement, nous avons une réunion à l'association ! »

Le départ de Luna laissa un grand silence, Hermione n'osait pas regarder Harry en face après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois et Harry se sentait toujours coupable de ne rien lui avoir dit au sujet de la mort de Ron.

« Tu sais… La dernière fois, je ne…Commença Hermione mais Harry l'interrompit :

C'est oublié, je l'avais mérité…

Il y eut un nouveau silence, où Hermione lançait des regards mal à l'aise autour d'elle.

Tu l'as lu… constata-t-elle en voyant le magazine sur la table de la cuisine.

Oui, Luna l'a amené avec elle…

Hermione fondit en larmes :

Mon dieu, c'est horrible… Tout le monde va penser que je suis un monstre…

Harry la prit maladroitement dans ses bras :

Mais non, Hermione… Ne pleure pas, personne ne croira ce torchon tout le monde sait que tu n'aurais jamais couché avec cette pourriture de Malefoy… »

Hermione se remit à pleurer mais cette fois de culpabilité…

Drago passa la porte de son appartement, complètement épuisé et à nouveau couvert de sang, il ferma la porte et balaya l'appartement du regard. Il sentit alors une sorte de peur incontrôlable monter en lui.

« Hermione ? »

Il laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol, et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la cuisine :

« Hermione ? »

Puis vers la salle de bain :

« Hermione ? »

Rien…

Hermione n'était pas là, Drago se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, il ne comprenait pas vraiment les sentiments qu'il ressentait mais il savait que cet appartement n'avait jamais paru aussi vide…

_Fait attention bientôt il sera trop tard_

**Et voilà, c'est finit... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Coucou! Vous m'avez manqué! Et je ne dis absolument pas ça pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (bon juste un peu alors!). Voilà mon nouveau chapitre de «****A love incipient from the vengance**** » plus ça va et moins j'aime ce titre! Mais j'aime toujours autant si ce n'est pas plus qu'avant cette histoire, elle me tient à cœur ! Tiens j'ai une idée! (Pour une fois lol) si vous avez des idées (à votre tour) pour un nouveau titre pour mon fic je serait ravie de les connaître et peut-être même de les utiliser alors si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas: reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws (mouais en fait c'est là où elle voulait en venir! meuuuh non!).**

**RAR **

**Tatacia: Un nouveau chap! Enfin! Oui! Mais il me semble qu'il est plus long que le précèdent (Comment ça c'est juste une impression?). **

**Bloodymelou: Je trouve vraiment que Noël est triste pour les personnes seules, parce qu'on est toujours plus seul quand les autres le sont pas (lol). Mais c'est vrai que Drago ne l'est pas ou si il l'est je pense que beaucoup d'autres garçon voudrait l'être comme lui:P! **

**Dragonia: PERDU nananana! lol! Je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça! (Mouais avoue que tu voulais faire ça au début! Même pas vrai!). **

**Zeeve lelula: Ho! Pour la rapidité je ne me suis pas amélioré! Mais c'est plus long! (Si si je te jure). Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu j'espère que ce chap t'as plus!**

**Voilààààààà si vous avez une idée pour le titre n'hésitez pas !**

**Et si vous n'en avez pas, n'hésitez pas non plus ! lol **

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	8. Jalousie

"Il y en a encore beaucoup ?" demanda Hermione à Harry qui scrutait par la fenêtre la masse des journalistes.

**- **Beaucoup moins que s'ils savaient que tu es là... dit-il malicieux.

- Je... je devrais peut-être m'en aller avant qu'on associe ton nom à cette histoire sordide.

- Laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut... Au moins cette fois... dit-il tristement.

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit si gentil, elle se sentait si... coupable... Il ne passait pas une seconde sans qu'elle ait honte, sans qu'elle ait peur qu'Harry ne découvre la vérité, peur qu'il ne la voie comme elle se voyait, peur qu'il voie combien elle était sale...

- On devrait contacter Drago...

- Qu... QUOI ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Je le déteste autant que toi... Mais il est impliqué lui aussi, il veut sûrement que tout ça se calme... Il nous aidera..."

Hermione prit un temps pour enregistrer ce que venait de lui dire Harry : oui, Drago aussi voulait que ça se calme, oui, il était impliqué, oui, elle le... détestait ?

Drago tira un rideau grisâtre avec rage. Les journalistes campaient devant chez lui depuis des jours et il commençait sérieusement à penser à en tuer au moins un ou deux (pour l'exemple). Une seconde, il songea à Hermione ; où était-elle ? Se cachait-elle ? Elle n'était sûrement pas chez elle, non, elle, elle ne devait pas être seule, elle devait être quelque part, chez ses parents ou peut-être même chez Harry. Cette dernière pensée l'indigna : il ne pouvait pas encore se l'avouer mais la jalousie le rongeait, il était jaloux ! Jaloux à en avoir mal ! Jaloux d'Harry ! Mais aussi... Jaloux d'une autre façon, jaloux d'Hermione qui n'était pas toute seule, d'Hermione qui ne pensait sûrement pas à lui...

Hermione occupait la chambre d'amis d'Harry depuis presque une semaine déjà et il lui était impossible de sortir, voire même d'ouvrir une fenêtre. En réalité, elle commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer ; il lui arrivait parfois de penser à Drago, juste assez longtemps pour se demander ce qu'il faisait et où il était mais pas assez pour se demander si elle avait envie de le revoir. Et un jour, il apparut, enfin... Il transplana juste devant elle et Hermione faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

"Dra..." s'étouffa-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Harry derrière lui et de finir par un : "Malefoy" maladroit, ce qui parut un peu vexer Drago avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

- Tu n'as pas changé, fit-il, méprisant, toujours aussi laide !

- La ferme Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! s'insurgea Drago en le fusillant du regard.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, dit Hermione doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, ce n'est rien..."

Drago les fixa avec colère : il détestait le ton douceâtre qu'Hermione venait de prendre pour s'adresser à "Potter".

- Oui, tu as raison, se reprit Harry, il faut qu'on mette au point une stratégie.

- Et je suppose que tu en as déjà une en tête, grogna Drago.

- Pas exactement, répondit Harry sur la défensive.

- Tiens ! Monsieur le super héros Potter n'a pas de plan ? Voilà qui est décevant... ironisa le blond.

Harry serra les poings ; il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve : surtout ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Il était adulte maintenant, il ne devait pas se comporter comme un gamin hystérique. Mais il songea cependant que s'il le cherchait trop, il lui collerait son poing dans la figure.

- Ne recommencez pas tous les deux, prévint Hermione.

- Ce qu'il faut, reprit-il, c'est trouver qui a lancé cette rumeur.

- Et il t'a fallu combien de jours pour trouver ça ? se moqua Drago.

- Je m'occuperai de ça, continua Harry en l'ignorant, c'est trop dangereux pour vous de vous montrer.

- Puisque tu vas tout régler tout seul, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, Potter ?

- Pour que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur votre version des faits et sur le fait de ne pas vous montrer en public pendant un certains temps, tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? ironisa Harry.

- Notre version des faits...

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! C'est ça l'unique version des faits ! intervint Hermione un peu trop fort.

- Bien entendu qu'il ne s'est rien passé, rien que ta vue me dégoûte, alors te toucher...

Ils échangèrent un regard : ils s'étaient blessés, c'était impossible à admettre pour tous les deux mais ils étaient blessés.

- Bien ! Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais aller me reposer, dit soudainement Hermione en se levant.

- Bon, et bien moi, je vais aller me "terrer" quelque part, fit Drago avec un coup d'œil mauvais à Harry avant de transplaner.

Hermione se sentait vraiment épuisée : revoir Drago l'avait obligée à se confronter à ce qu'elle était devenue, à ce qu'elle avait fait et ça l'avait anéantie.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée."

Hermione sursauta. "Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-elle à Drago affalé sur son lit, tout en vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit ce dernier, amusé.

- Sors d'ici ! Si jamais Harry...

- Oh ! Oui, je vois... Ce cher Potter... fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'il découvre la vérité..." siffla t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt coincée entre lui et le mur et il reprit : "S'il savait..." La main de Drago descendit le long de son corps pour se poser sur sa taille. "Tout ce que tu as fait..." Le jeune homme se colla à elle, son visage dans son cou. "Que penserait-il de toi ?" souffla-t-il à son oreille. La respiration d'Hermione se fit saccadée et son cœur s'affola encore plus quant elle sentit qu'il passait sa main sous son débardeur... "Non..." gémit-elle. "Non ?" répéta Drago. "Ose me dire que chaque seconde, tu ne penses pas qu'à ça... A ce qu'on pourrait faire... Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie..." Il embrassa son cou, et sa main s'aventura plus haut sous son vêtement pendant que l'autre cherchait la courbe de ses hanches. Hermione était paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre geste... Drago avait raison... Elle était incapable de lui résister, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour la mener sur les sommets brûlants où elle se sentait en vie ; ce monde n'était que mort et détresse, Drago était son seul échappatoire... Elle avait beau se trouver lâche et sale, elle ne pouvait résister... Il fallait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle ait la certitude qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Mais le visage d'Harry la hantait, sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance, elle pensa à sa réaction s'il apprenait... Que penserait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Elle pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui aussi... Alors, de toutes ses forces, contre tout ce que son corps réclamait, elle repoussa Drago. Si elle avait pu le regarder en face, elle aurait vu dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé, encore une fois...

- A quoi tu joues ? hurla-t-il.

- Je... je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand Potter n'était pas dans les parages.

- Pense ce que tu veux mais va-t-en !

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec lui !

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, trop vite et trop fort. Hermione le devina tout de suite, tout comme elle lut sur son visage quelque chose d'impossible. Malefoy ne pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose et encore moins à son égard, mais alors comment expliquer ? Comment expliquer cette phrase qui lui avait échappé, cette gêne qui se lisait sur son visage, ses poings serrés, son regard fuyant... Elle ne voyait pas... Alors elle se décida à formuler l'impensable...

"Malefoy... Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais... jaloux ?"

"Jaloux". Ce mot résonna en lui avec une force désarmante. Jaloux ? De qui ? D'Harry ? Pourquoi ? Et Hermione dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il l'aim... Non ! Non et non !

Hermione le fixait, interdite. Il semblait troublé ; pour la première fois, il lui sembla... humain... Leurs regards se croisèrent : il était troublé, elle était choquée : il transplana, elle tomba à genoux.

**Tout d'abord ! Pardon ! Pardon pour le retard, pardon pour le fait que c'est court ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !**

**A LIRE ! IMPORTANT !**

**Au prochain chapitre le titre changera pour « Love and Dead » !**

**Ensuite je vais bientôt publier une fic parallèle à celle-ci, dans le but de raconter le sort des autres personnages et de garder cette fic-ci exclusivement pour la relation HG/DM !**

**REMERCIMENTS :**

**D'abord à ma nouvelle beta-lectrice : Yukitsu**

**Ensuite au personne suivante :**

**Bloodymelou : Je ne sais pas si tu as eu ta réponse mais cela se précise non ? Merci pour ta review !**

**Dragonia : Comment j'ai pus ? Heu… J'espère ne pas t'indigner cette fois !**

**zeeve lelula : Bah et alors ? Mon titre ? Tu m'as oublié : cry cry ! Merci pour ta review !**

**ElavielTini : L'appart est toujours vide dsl ! Mais est-ce si grave ?**

**draymione : Voilà ! XD merci pour ta** **review !**


End file.
